Modern windows may be configured to tint on demand by varying the polarity of molecules embedded in the window. These modern windows may be able to be programmed to activate at a certain time of day. For example, the windows may be darkened during daytime hours and lightened during the night. For example, during the daytime, the window may become gradually more opaque as the sun gets brighter. However, such windows are limited in that they may not be able to dynamically change based on a user's position or preference of shading.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative shading systems for dynamically shading vehicle occupants.